


Notre histoire

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, Lime, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: L'histoire d'amour quelque peu compliqué entre Sasuke et Naruto, décris sous le PDV de Sasuke.





	Notre histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, il y la présence de mon tout premier lime (parce que je ne suis pas aller dans les détails ultimes), soyez indulgent !

Tous les vendredis, il m’attendait. J’étais impatient de le revoir, comme lui l’était. Plus de trois ans que j’étais avec lui. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses avant d’être définitivement ensemble. Nous avions dû passer au travers l’acceptation de notre préférence pour les hommes. Le rejet de certains de nos amis et même de nos parents. Nos parents, on finit par comprendre. Ils nous aimaient comme nous étions. Ils nous avaient expliqué qu’ils n’avaient pas su comment réagir au tout début. Par la suite, on a vécu une séparation, qui sépare nos trois ans en deux. Ce n’étais pas une vraie séparation, mais plutôt de la haine qu’on avait chacun envers l’autre. Les seuls moments où on se retrouvait, c’était dans les moments d’intimités. Ces moments étaient particulièrement sauvages, il n’y avait rien de tendre. On se faisait mal, on libérait notre haine sur l’autre. Le lendemain, des taches de sang se trouvaient sur les draps, du aux nombreuses griffures qui ornaient nos dos respectifs. On se détruisait et pourtant on s’aimait inconditionnellement. Un jour, on a décidé d’arrêter complètement. L’achat d’un deuxième appartement fut fait. On habitait toujours l’un à côté de l’autre, mais on ne se parlait plus. C’était une guerre froide, silencieuse comme quand deux amies proches s’engueulent. Puis un jour, en sortant de nos appartements respectifs, nous nous sommes pardonnés. Nous ne voulions plus vivre séparer, la douleur était trop forte. On s’est écroulé au sol, se serrant fortement, les larmes coulaient sur notre visage. Nous nous sommes réhabituer à être ensemble, et tout allais pour le mieux, enfin jusqu’à ce qu’on fasse l’irréparable. Nous nous sommes trompé mutuellement suite à une dispute insignifiante. On voulait faire souffrir l’autre, mais ça n’a fait que nous détruire un peu plus. Je suis parti, il est parti, nous sommes partis. Nous avons tout abandonné, le travail, la famille et nos amis. Chacun d’un côté de l’océan. On ne s’appelait pas, on ne s’écrivait pas. Nous jouions aux étrangers, oubliant la douleur qui transperçait notre poitrine, comme un couteau qu’on enfonce et qu’on tourne lentement, pour souffrir un peu plus à chaque coup. Pourtant, nous étions connectés, on écrivait chaque jour dans un petit calepin, orange et noir, ce qu’on avait fait, nos pensées heureuses ou non. On voulait que l’autre sache qu’on pensait à lui, même si l’océan nous séparait. Puis nous sommes revenues et cette fois-ci c’était la bonne. Nous avions compris que parfois l’amour est tellement puissant qu’on ne peut s’empêcher de faire du mal à l’autre, même si ça ne vient pas de nous. Nous avons fait un compromis, toujours tout se dire, même si on risquait de se blesser. On a fini par apprendre à écouter l’autre et régler nos problèmes en parlant tout simplement. Parfois, le ton montait, mais on se calmait avant de reprendre notre conversation. Les blessures physiques étaient toujours présentes, mais seulement parce que nous avons pris un certain plaisir à se faire mal, toutefois, maintenant la douceur était présente dans nos moments intimes. Nous avions échangé nos carnets de notes au moment de nos retrouvailles. On le gardait précieusement, le transportant toujours sur nous. Une façon de nous rappeler que nous nous aimons, malgré les difficultés de la vie. Cette partie de notre vie, on ne pouvait l’oublier, alors on l’a transposée comme une étape importante qui nous a fait grandi. Le vendredi, la seule journée de la semaine où tu ne travailles pas, alors que moi je finis les derniers papiers de la semaine, dans mon bureau. Je te vois, adosser sur la Lamborghini noire de mes rêves. Je souris doucement, tes cheveux volent au gré du vent. Aujourd’hui, la seule journée où je ne conduis pas, sachant pertinemment qu’on ne bougera pas du stationnement, tant que je n’aurais pas céder à tes yeux bleus si pure. Tu finis par relever la tête, tu m’apperçois, me souris. Un sourire dont toi seul connait le secret. Je t’enlace doucement, déposant ma tête au creux de ton cou. Tu as fini par me dépasser, même si ce n’est que de deux centimètres. J’embrasse ton cou, un léger soupir de plaisir traverse tes lèvres si douces. Je ne peux m’empêcher de rougir, pensant à ce qui va se passer dans quelques heures. Une nuit d’amour complète, comme chaque vendredi. T’as main glisses sur mes fesses et je ne peux m’empêcher de gémir. Ta main sur ma fesse m’excite. On s’embrasse et tu commences à me faire des avances déplaçant ta main sous mon pantalon. Le manque d’air nous fait nous séparer. Tu me regarde dans les yeux silencieux, seule le bruit de la portière vient briser notre moment de contemplation. Lorsque je m’apprête à monter, tu te colles derrière mon dos, déposant ta tête contre mon épaule. Tu chuchotes à mon oreille que tu m’aimes, glissant ta main droite lentement sur mon torse jusqu’à atteindre mon sexe déjà durci par le son de ta voix. Tu commences à le masser tout doucement, rapprochant mes fesses de ton sexe durci par mes gémissements. Ta main déboutonne mon pantalon d’une main experte, avant d’empoigner mon sexe fermement. Tu me masturbe dans de long va et viens et moi je gémis, impuissant et totalement sous ton contrôle. Plus je gémis, plus tu augmentes la cadence. De ton autre main libre, tu viens descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer, pas au complet, mais juste assez pour avoir accès à mon orifice, libérant en même temps ta main et mon sexe. Le soulagement, me fait presque jouir, mais tu m’en empêches en arrêtant les vas-et-viens. Tu déboutonnes ton jeans sortant par la même occasion ton sexe qui vient se placer entre mes deux fesses. Tu bouges derrière moi, alors que je suis sur le bord de la jouissance. Ça m’excite. Tu finis par rentrer en moi, une douleur se fait sentir, mais le plaisir est beaucoup plus grand. Tu agrippes mes haches de tes mains, faisant bouger mon corps et le tien dans une synchronisation parfaite. Au dernier moment, tu empoignes mon sexe et recommence à me masturber. La cadence augmente, nos gémissements sont de plus en plus fort, et nous jouissons à l’unisson. Toi en moi et moi sur ta main. Tu te colles une dernière fois à moi, avant de me chuchoter : « Je t’aime Sasuke, tu es l’amour de ma vie ».


End file.
